The objective of the In Vivo Studies Core is to provide a venue for focusing the human resources, facilities,[unreadable] new technology and equipment necessary for in vivo study of humans and animals. The Core serves to fully[unreadable] integrate investigations at the molecular, cellular and organ system level that are currently performed within[unreadable] the other Cores of the Center. The Core is organized to bring together expertise and in vivo techniques from[unreadable] different disciplines to investigate the role of peptide hormones in a wide variety of gastrointestinal[unreadable] functions. Toward these goals, the major services provided by the In Vivo Studies Core are as follows:[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. To make available a wide variety of acute and chronic animal models for in vivo evaluation of the[unreadable] biological actions of peptide hormones.[unreadable] 2. To examine the physiological changes in mouse models following transgene expression or gene[unreadable] mutation.[unreadable] 3. To provide various in vivo techniques and tests for the investigation of the physiology and[unreadable] pathophysiology of gastrointestinal peptides in man.[unreadable] 4. To facilitate innovations in methodology and to develop new and sophisticated techniques for in vivo[unreadable] studies.[unreadable] 5. To provide education and consultation on the application of in vivo techniques so that basic[unreadable] physiological and biochemical questions pertaining to peptide hormones may be answered.[unreadable] [unreadable]